Amigos o Enemigos
by Black Sweet
Summary: ¿Un mal entendido puede ser el comienzo de una gran pelea y el final de una hermosa amistad? Veamos como los digielegidos "tratan" de volver a ser amigos o quedar como enemigos. Parejas: SORATO,MICHI,TAKARI y KENYAKO.
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela de Odaiba se podían encontrar a varios alumnos plácidamente en su receso disfrutando alegremente con sus amigos o disfrutando de sus alimentos. Pero desgraciadamente habían uno estudiantes haciendo todo lo contrario…

Ah si, hasta ahora se te ocurre este lugar-dijo una chica pelirroja con ojos rubíes algo molesta con los brazos cruzados. Su nombre era Sora Takenouchi, una chica inteligente, buena persona, cariñosa, sociable y alegre. (Pero en este caso dejamos la palabra alegre y la cambiamos por molesta jejeje).

Pues no veo ningún problema comer bajo nuestro árbol-dejo un chico con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su nombre Yamato Ishida un chico frio, apuesto y popular.

¿Quién dice que este es su árbol?-dijo una chica cabello castaño, ojos color miel y una persona muy popular al igual que bella y a la vez sensible y cariñosa.

Pues por si no sabias yo tuve la idea de comer aquí cuando éramos un grupo-dijo Tai, un chico muy guapo con pelo alborotado café, ojos marrones y muy popular por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol.

Por si no te recuerdas, cabeza de chorlito, Sora también tuvo la idea-le dijo Yolei, una chica cabello lila, súper activa y también bonita.

Ay mejor vámonos no vale la pena seguir peleando con ellos, mejor vámonos-dijo Tk (Takeru), un chico pelo rubio y ojos azules muy guapo, hermano de Yamato Ishida.

Si chicas, Tk tiene razón, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo con estos mentirosos-dijo Kari, una chica cabello café corto ojos marrones, muy dulce al igual que inocente y la hermano de Tai (Taichi).

Y así las chicas se fueron alejando del gran árbol junto con los únicos chicos que las apoyaban Tk e Izzy. Un chico cabello rojo, muy inteligente, ojo negro una persona muy confiable.

Ay, no puedo creer que nos hayan convencido-dijo Sora enojada sentada en unas de las mesas de comedor.

Cálmate Sora recuerda que no valía la pena-le trataba de tranquilizar Kari.

Lo sabemos Kari, lo que pasa es que no nos gusta que nos manipulen-dijo Mimi un tanto enojada.

Ay, no se en que momento se nos ocurrió juntarnos con ellos-dijo Yolei furiosa. A este comentario todos pusieron caras tristes.- lo siento- dijo Yolei con arrepentimiento.

Bueno yo creo que lo mejor será olvidarnos de esto y seguir adelante-dijo Tk, tratando de dar ánimos.

Bueno, en eso Tk tiene razón-dijo Sora-además no nos vamos a amargar la vida por ellos.

Bueno y que tal si luego de clases nos reunimos ya saben donde-dijo Mimi muuuuy emocionada.

Pues yo llegare tarde ya que surgió un pequeño problema-dijo Sora triste.

¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Izzy

Emmm, nada en especial-dijo Sora.

¡Si! Otra batalla ganada-dijo Davis un chico casi igual a Tai con la excepción de que era más cabezota, era como su clon (jeje).

No es una competencia Davis-dijo Ken un chico muy inteligente, guapo y cabello como entre azul y negro.

Bueno si eso lo sabemos-dijo Tai-pero… ¡¡¡les ganamos!!!

Ustedes dos no tienen remedio-dijo Joe un chico inteligente, alto, guapo y cabello azul.

Bueno además se lo merecen por renegar tanto-dijo Matt con una mirada seria.

Ring….-sonó la campana.

Bueno mejor irnos a clases-dijo Kari mientras se levantaba con Tk y Yolei.

Tienes suerte tu vas con Tk y Yolei y Mimi va con Izzy, en cambio yo tengo que aguantarme a los bakas de Yagami e Ishida, sin ofender-dijo Sora con ganas de no ir a clases.

Ay Sora, no te preocupes ya vas a ver que las cosas pronto se van a arreglar-dijo Mimi tratando de dar ánimos.

Ay ya no importa mejor vámonos a clases-dijo Sora mientras se levantaba como los demás.

En la clase de Sora…

Bueno alumnos como les seguía diciendo los grupos son de tres, y ya que eh dado los grupos quiero que se junten-dijo la maestra de historia.

Ay no puedo creer que me toque con las personas que menos quería que me tocaran-se reprochaba Sora en silencio.

Bueno mejor empezamos a trabajar-dijo Tai mientras se sentaba cerca de Sora seguido por Matt.

¿Lista Takenouchi?-pregunto Matt mientras se sentaba cerca de Tai.

Y así era desde que había surgido aquel problema entre el grupo los que no se llevaban con los otros se llamaban con sus apellidos.

¿Tu que crees Ishida?-pregunto Sora de mala gana.

Bueno como estaba diciendo creo que mejor será ir a casa de Matt-añadió Tai para parar la pelea que se avecinaba.

Mejor hacerla ahora, Yagami-replico Sora.

Bueno yo creo que somos dos contra uno así que nosotros ganamos-dijo Matt con una cara de triunfo.

Pero yo tengo que hacer algo en la tarde-dijo Sora.

¿Qué tienes que hacer más importante que tu trabajo? Sora-pregunto Tai.

Takenouchi-le corrigió Sora.

Ok lo siento, "Takenouchi"-se disculpo Tai.

Ring…-sonó la campana para la salida.

Bueno nos vemos en la casa de Ishida después de que salga de Tenis-dijo Sora mientras tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba de ahí.

Wow, parece que nos odia-dijo Tai ingenuo.

Es obvio que nos odio a ti, a mí y a los demás chicos a excepción de Tk, Izzy y Cody.-dijo Matt.

¿Vienes? Sora-le pregunto Mimi viendo a Sora salir de su clase.

Nop tengo clase de Tenis y luego tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Yagami e Ishida-dijo Sora desilusionada.

Ah que mala suerte… bueno nos vemos donde siempre-dijo Mimi mientras pensaba en la mala suerte de su amiga y el martirio que tendría que sufrir ese día.

Ya en la tarde…

Sora acababa de salir de su práctica de Tenis, Tai de futbol y Matt de la banda.

Bueno nos vemos-dijo Sora mientras se despedía de sus compañeras de Tenis y tomaba sus cosas.

¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Tai viendo salir a Sora de su practica.

Si vámonos- dijo Sora mientras empezaba a caminar.

Matt dijo que lo encontráramos en el parque-dijo Tai caminando al lado de Sora.

¿Por qué no mejor en su casa?-pregunto Sora.

No lo se-dijo Tai.

Bueno mejor apurémonos-dijo Sora mientras apresuraba el paso.

¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Tai viendo a Sora con su bolso de la escuela y el de la practica.

No-dijo Sora

Oye tampoco tienes que comportarte así, Sora-dijo Tai- solíamos ser buenos amigos.

Exacto, como dijiste solíamos-dijo Sora seria.

Oh vamos tu no puedes estar enojada conmigo, además el problema fue con otra persona no conmigo-dijo Tai parándose enfrente de ella.

Si, pero no me gusto lo que hiciste y jamás pensé que lo harías-dijo Sora mientras lo rodeaba para seguir caminando.

Ok, lo admito fue el peor error de mi vida, pero le pedí perdón-dijo Tai mientras caminaba junto a ella. Y sin que se diesen cuenta ya estaban en el parque.

Si y mi peor error fue conocer a Ishida-dijo Sora molesta.

¿Enserio?-dijo una voz tras de ellos.

Si, enserio-dijo Sora mientras se daba la vuelta para ver que Matt la había escuchado.

Ah, pues mi peor error fue…-dijo Matt antes de que lo interrumpieran.

Hey, ya mejor vamos con lo del trabajo-dijo Tai interrumpiendo a Matt.

Si mejor vamos a hacer el trabajo, tengo que hacer algo en la tarde-dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la casa de Matt.

En la casa de Matt…

Bueno nuestro informe tiene que ser sobre los dioses griegos, así que empecemos-dijo Tai ya sentados todos en la mesa.

Bueno yo hago la cartulina y ustedes el informe-dijo Sora.

¿Y desde cuando nos dices lo que tenemos que hacer?-dijo Matt con una cara seria.

Desde…-dijo Sora, pero luego le sonó el celular así que no pudo terminar.

Permítanme-dijo Sora mientras se paraba para hablar en la cocina.

¿Quién crees que le haya llamado?-pregunto Tai

No se veamos-dijo Matt mientras se acercaban lentamente a la cocina sin que Sora lo notase.

-¿que como que no van a ir?-pregunto Sora a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-si en verdad lo sentimos pero nadie va a poder ir-se escuchaba por el otro lado de la línea.

Y lo bueno es que no es para mi, pero bueno, yo lo voy a ir a traer, adiós, saludes-dijo Sora mientras colgaba el celular.

Rápido, vámonos-dijo Matt mientras se movían rápido a la mesa.

Bueno trabajemos mas rápido-dijo Sora mientras se ponían todos a trabajar.

2 horas después…

Ya termine-dijo Sora mientras les mostraba la cartulina- ¿Qué les parece?

Esta buena-dijo Tai.

Oigan ¿quieren tomar algo?-pregunto Matt.

¡Si!-dijo Tai con ánimo.

No, gracias-dijo Sora-Ishida ¿me prestas el baño?

Si-dijo Matt mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina- ya sabes donde esta.

Luego de que Sora se fuera al baño alguien toco la puerta muy fuerte como si alguien la fuese a destruir.

¡Ya va!-dijo Matt mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido de Tai.

¿Sora Takenouchi?- pregunto un chico muy alto y con un aspecto algo raro, en realidad, terrorífico, el cual tenia una caja en sus manos con unos cuantos hoyos.

Si ella esta aquí-dijo Matt un poco sorprendido por el aspecto del chico.

Muy bien firme aquí y aquí-dijo el chico extendiéndole unos papeles y mientras le daba la gran caja a Tai- bueno me la saludan, adiós-dijo mientras se retiraba de la entrada.

Esto fue raro-dijo Matt mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ah, gracias-dijo Sora luego de verlos con su paquete en las manos de Tai.

Sora…-dijo Tai mientras veía como Sora agarraba el gran paquete.

Takenouchi-le corrigió Sora.

Esta bien lo siento, Takenouchi, ¿Qué es ese paquete?-dijo Tai mientras se apartaba un poco ya que veía que algo se movía dentro de él.

Es un cachorrito-dijo Sora mientras abría el paquete con mucho cuidado y sacaba de él a un bello cachorrito- ¿no es la cosa mas bella que has visto?- le pregunto a Tai

Si es cierto-dijo Tai mientras se sentaba junto a Sora en el piso para acariciar al perrito.

¿Y quien te lo dio?- le pregunto Matt.

Me lo dio un amigo-respondió Sora mientras seguía acariciando al perrito.

¿Cómo le pondrás?-pregunto Tai viendo a Sora.

No se-respondió Sora- creo que eso lo decidiré con los demás-dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a recoger todas sus cosas-bueno ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

¿Te acompaño?-pregunto Tai

Nop yo se cuidarme, pero ¿me podrías abrir la puerta? es que no puedo-dijo mientras tomaba al cachorro en sus manos.

Yo la abro-dijo Matt mientras le abría la puerta.

Adiós-dijo Tai

Adiós, y Tai gracias por todo-dijo Sora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

¿Porque?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tai y Matt.

Porque necesitaba saber que de verdad aceptas tu error y que por lo menos trataste de recuperar mi amistad, gracias-dijo Sora mientas salía de la casa con una sonrisa.

Wow, ¿como lo hiciste?-le pregunto Matt a Tai mientras cerraba la puerta.

No lo se, tal vez es que por lo menos a mi me odia un poco menos-dijo Tai mientras mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro- ¿celoso?

Nooo-dijo Matt un poco serio.

30 minutos después…

Bueno Matt yo ya me voy, adiós-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Matt.

Adiós-dijo Matt-mmm tengo hambre-dijo Matt luego de cinco minutos que Tai se fue-mejor voy a comprar algo, ya que el baka de Tai se comió todo mi refrigerador-dijo mientras salía de su casa para buscar comida.

Mientras Matt seguía caminando para regresar a su casa luego de comprar su comida, cuando escucho una voz muy reconocida por el parque.

Bueno como te seguía diciendo el chico que viste, el de pelo alborotado, el es Taichi Yagami, el era mi mejor amigo, pero cometió una estupidez y dejamos de serlo-dijo la voz que Matt había conocido.

Sora-dijo Matt mientras se escondía tras un gran árbol de Sakura, en el cual estaba Sora acostada.

¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo Sora mientras se paraba de donde estaba y tomaba a su cachorro.

Soy yo Matt-dijo Matt mientras salía de su escondite.

¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí escondido?-dijo Sora mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas junto con el cachorro.

No, yo solo iba pasando y escuche tu voz y vine a verificar-dijo Matt mientras se paraba frente a ella.

Bueno, buenas noches, adiós-dijo Sora mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Oye espera-dijo Matt mientras le sujetaba el brazo- ¿Qué hacías aquí? A estas horas-dijo Matt mientras hacia que Sora se diera la vuelta y soltara al cachorro el cual se fue a otra dirección.

Eso no te incumbe, y suéltame-dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Matt, pero en eso se le cayó su bolso y se cayeron las cosas que tenían dentro.

Lo siento-dijo Matt mientras la soltaba y le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas, en eso él encontró unas fotos donde en la primera salían Sora, Tai y él graduándose de 6to grado, en la segunda salina todos lo digi elegidos en el día de Navidad y luego todos juntos en el de San Valentín y en muchos actos festivos mas pero en la ultima solo salían ellos dos dándose un beso en los labios cerca del árbol de Sakura.

Hey no pensaba que todavía tendrías esta-dijo Matt mostrándosela a Sora.

Eso es un recordatorio para saber que no debo tropezar con la misma piedra-dijo Sora seria.

Sora tu… ¿te drogas?-dijo Matt agarrando un sobre el cual contenía un polvo blanco.

¡N…no!-dijo Sora mostrándose nerviosa.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia.**

**¿Porque todos lo digi elegidos están peleados?**

**¿Quien fue el causante de la gran pelea?**

**¿Quien le envió el cachorro a Sora?**

**Y… ¿Sora se droga?**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Los retos

Bueno espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado ahora viene el otro…

Nota: ni los personajes al igual que la serie Digimon me pertenece. Saludos, espero que lo disfruten.

Sora en verdad ¿tu te drogas?-dijo Matt todo serio.

Obvio que no, ¿como crees?-dijo Sora nerviosa.

Entonces ¿Qué esto?-dijo mostrándole el sobre.

Bueno es que…yo…bueno…Mimi…Kari…este Yolei…bueno la verdad Tk-trato de decir Sora al ver la expresión de Matt al decir cada nombre hasta llegar a Tk.

¿Drogas a mi hermano?-le pregunto Matt mientras agarraba a Sora del brazo con fuerza.

¡No!-grito Sora- no lo drogo es que ellos… no pudieron venir a traerla-trato de decir Sora pero no pudo ya que Matt le interrumpió.

¡Como puedes se tan inconsciente-le regaño Matt-y peor enseñándole un mal ejemplo a mi hermano tan inocente y tu enseñándole a tomar estas porquerías!-le dijo Matt mientras le agarraba con mas fuerza el brazo.

No espérate-le dijo Sora mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre-tu mal interpretas todo esto no es lo que tu crees esto es un polvo que huele a "eso" pero es polvo para hornear, y es que le íbamos a hacer una broma a Cody, pero ninguno de los demás pudo venir a traer el encargo… así que yo tuve que traerlo- trato de decir Sora lo mas rápido que pudo por que ya le dolía mucho el brazo.

Oh, lo siento mucho-dijo Matt soltando a Sora del agarre para luego verle que le había dejado un morete.

Auch, mira como me dejaste-dijo Sora mientras se miraba el brazo-eres un tonto-le dijo Sora.

Dije que lo sentía-dijo Matt ofendido.

Eso no va quitar que me lastimaste-dijo Sora-y aparte ¿Dónde esta el cachorro?-dijo Sora buscando al cachorro con la mirada.

No se pero mejor llámalo por su nombre por si regresa-dijo Matt también buscando al cachorro con la mirada.

Como si ya le hubiese puesto el nombre-dijo Sora enfadada.

Ah, mira ahí esta-dijo Matt agarrando al cachorro por unos arbustos.-un gracias estaría bien-le dijo Matt a Sora mientras le entregaba el cachorro.

Como me pides un gracias si gracias a ti el cachorro se me fue de las manos porque tú me jalaste el brazo-dijo Sora.

¡Esto no puede seguir así!-le grito Matt a Sora.

¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Sora extrañada por la reacción de Matt.

Todos este lio con los digi elegidos es estúpido-le dijo Matt a Sora.

Disculpa pero tú no tienes ni derecho a decir eso ya que ustedes tuvieron la culpa de que todo el grupo se separase-le dijo Sora.

Si pero es que ustedes nunca quieren entender-le dijo Matt-ustedes solo se escuchan unas a otras y JAMAS nos escuchan a nosotros.

No es mi culpa de que ustedes sean unos insensatos-se defendió Sora-y además también deberían de no meterse en nuestro camino.

¿De que hablas?-le pregunto Matt.

Hablo de que ustedes siempre nos vienen a molestar, como paso hoy en la escuela con el árbol-le dijo Sora-y apuesto que ustedes solo vinieron ahí para molesta, porque antes no tenían ganas de sentarse ahí y cuando nosotros se nos dio la gana de sentarnos ahí ustedes vinieron y nos lo quitaron- le dijo Sora.

Bueno deberíamos pensar en una forma de arreglar este problema, no digo el del pasado digo el de ahora-dijo Matt. Luego de dos minutos…-¡lo tengo!-dijo Matt.

Te escucho-le dijo Sora con una mirada atenta y fija hacia Matt.

Bueno mi idea era de que hiciésemos una competencia de unos cuantos retos y como tu lo quieras llamar y los perdedores le harán como sirvientes a los ganadores y además de eso al final de cumplir su servicios tendrán que aceptar la culpa de lo sucedido-dijo Matt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bueno según yo la idea era mantenernos alejados y yo creo no espera estoy segura que si seguimos lo que tu estas diciendo nos mantendrás mas cerca unos a los otros y habran mas problemas- dijo Sora.

Bueno pero los ganadores tendremos la satisfacción de humillar a los perdedores y ellos aceptaran la culpa, en este caso ustedes- dijo Matt con una sonrisa de orgullo- o que ¿tienes miedo?-le dijo Matt solo para provocar a Sora.

No, no tengo miedo y si acepto-dijo Sora mientras Matt y ella estrechaba sus manos.

Idiota-susurro Sora camino a su casa luego de que Matt se marchara.

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Bueno días Sora te llego el recadito-le pregunto Mimi al ver llegar a Sora a la escuela.

Si…-dijo Sora tratando de arreglar valor para decirle a Mimi el trato que había hecho con Matt incluyendo sin su consentimiento a ella, Kari y al Yolei.

Te noto un poco distraída y pensativa ¿que te sucede?-le pregunto Mimi a Sora al verla distraída.

Mimi se que eres mi mejor amiga y también se que siempre estarás con migo en las buenas y en las malas- dijo Sora mientras Mimi solo acertaba con la cabeza-y lo que sucede es que… hiceunaapuestaconMattparaluegohacercomounretoyelquepierdatendeaqueasumirlaculpadeloquesucedioantesincluyendosercomoesclavoselunoalotro, ylohicesinsuconsentimiento,losiento-dijo Sora rápidamente mientras al final trataba de agarrar aire.

¡¡¡¿Qué hiciste que?!!!-pregunto Mimi roja del enfado por lo que acababa de escuchar que aunque fuese rápido lo entendió perfectamente.

En el patio trasero estaban cinco chicos hablando sobre…

¡¡¡¿Qué que?!!!-dijo un Tai muy confundido luego de oír el anécdota de su amigo peli rubio- Matt que pasa si ellas ganan y nosotros tenemos que admitir la culpa nuestra dignidad se ira por los suelos-dijo Tai "medio" histérico.

Tai relájate lo tengo todo controlado y te puedo asegurar un cien por ciento de que ganaremos y no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo-dijo Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Matt cada día me preocupas mas-dijo Ken un poco asustado por la actitud de sus amigos.

Vale Matt a mí también-dijo Joe mientras miraba a Matt con una cara de espanto y luego quedo viendo a Davis con una cara de malicia al igual que Matt.

Davis y tu ¿porque con esa cara?-le pregunto Ken.

Te imaginas si Kari se vuelve mi esclava tal vez…-dijo Davis mientras parecía estar en otro mundo.

¡Ni se te ocurra!-le dijo Tai mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Davis por casi todo el colegio.

No, no Tai espera solo era una suposición-dijo Davis tratando de arreglar las cosas.

En el primer recreo con las chicas…

¿Que hiciste que?-pregunto Kari a Sora mientras todos estaban sentados bajo el árbol de Sakura.

Pues lo que escuchaste-dijo Sora tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

No Sora sabes que no podemos hacer eso-dijo Yolei con una cara de preocupación.

Y también no es bueno tomar decisiones por otras personas a menos que ellas te lo pidan-dijo Kari.

Oh vamos chicas vamos a ganar, además si no participamos quedaremos como gallinas-trato de convencer Sora.

Bueno en eso tiene razón Sora-dijo Tk metiéndose en la platica.

¡Tu te callas que ni si quiera vas a participar!-le grito Yolei.

Calmada Yolei-le trato de tranquilizar Izzy (lo cual fue imposible).

Como quieres que me calme si tendré que verle la cara a esos estúpidos-dijo Yolei tratándose de mostrar calmada.

Bueno entonces ¿que dicen?-dijo Mimi ya cansada de tanta pelea.

Si ¿que dicen?- dijo Sora haciendo una cara de perritos para tratar de convencer a sus amigas.

Si-respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

RINGG-sonó la campana y todos se fueron a sus clases

En el segundo recreo…

Ay chicas gracias por aceptar el reto, no se que seria de mi sin ustedes-dijo Sora sentándose con todos sus amigos (ya saben de quienes hablo).

De nada-dijo Tk todo sonriente y le sostenía la mano en forma de apoyo.

Pero tu no vas a hacer nada, asi que mejor cállate-le regaño Yolei.

Ach que amargada-dijo Tk entre dientes.

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Yolei dándole una mirada asesina.

Nada-dijo Tk con un hilo de voz ya que sabia como se ponía su amiga cuando estaba furiosa.

Sora y ¿ya sabes cuáles serán los retos?-le pregunto Mimi.

Pues ahora que lo pienso…-dijo Sora.

Ella no pero yo si-dijo una voz detrás de ella interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

¿Que haces aquí? Ishida-pregunto Sora mientras todos se daban vuelta para ver a Matt ahí parado con su "grupito".

Pues vine a responder la pregunta de Tachikawa, el primer reto ya lo decidi y sera un karaoke-dijo Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh si como tú eres el cantante estas seguro que ganaras-dijo Sora mientras lo miraba seria- pero para que veas que estamos a mano el segundo será un partido de tenis.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y el tercero será una carrera-dijo Mimi-ya lo decidimos con el grupo-finalizo ella.

Pero…-trato de decir Sora.

Bueno una carrera será-dijo Matt mientras se iba con sus grupito.

Mimi ¿por que dijiste una carrera?-le pregunto Sora a Mimi con las manos en la cintura.

Bueno por que tengo un plan-dijo Mimi- y no implica trampa-finalizo al ver la cara de Sora con un poco de enojo.

¡Bueno lo importante ahora es ver la canción que cantaremos!-dijo Tk con los ánimos hasta arriba.

Ay pero cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu no vas a participar-le dijo Yolei con una mirada matadora y mientras le agarraba de la oreja.

Ok ya me callo-dijo Tk con una voz casi inaudible por el dolor del jalón de orejas.

Bueno yo creo que lo que deberíamos hacer ahorita es preparar el pastel para Cody y buscar la canción que cantaran-dijo Izzy-obvio después de clases-finalizo.

Bueno por ahora estoy pensando en canciones y creo que ya la tengo, vamos-dijo Mimi mientras agarraba el brazo de Sora.

Auch-se quejo Sora mientras se soltaba del agarre.

Ay lo siento Sora ¿Qué te sucedió?-dijo Mimi mientras le miraba el moretón.

No, nada fue…es que… este…-dijo Sora nerviosa-es que con el perrito se me escapo entonces…este…buscándolo me golpeé en el escritorio de mi cuarto-dijo Sora nerviosa y mintiendo y un poco mas nerviosa al ver las cara de sus amigos los cuales no estaban muy convencidos.

Bueno como sea, mejor veamos lo de la canción-dijo Yolei no muy convencida.

Luego me comentas la verdad- le susurro Mimi a Sora antes de irse.

Al final de clases…

Bueno nos vemos luego-agito la mano Tk al despedirse de su amiga pelirroja.

Era el final de las clases y cada uno se fue despidiendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Tk y Sora pero él recibió una llamada de su madre y se tuvo que ir y Sora se tuvo que quedar sola.

Wow tan rápido se te van los amigos-dijo una voz detrás de Sora.

Ay ya deja de molestar Ishida-le dijo Sora mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con Matt.

Bueno lo que te quería decir es que ya toda la escuela se dio cuenta del reto y que será todo en dos días-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa.

Me parece bien-dijo Sora mientras se daba media vuelta para irse pero algo o alguien la detuvo.

Bueno lo único que puedo decir hasta ahora es suerte-dijo Matt listo para irse, pero antes de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora sin dejar que Sora reaccionara- créeme que la necesitaran-finalizo Matt mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

Idiota-dijo Sora en susurro mientras mantenía la mano en su mejilla- pero no creas que esto se quedara así-finalizo ella dispuesta a ir a su casa.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdón por haberme tardado tanto es que eh estado ocupada con lo de la escuela. Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Por qué Sora no les conto a sus amigos lo del moretón?**

**¿Qué estará planeando Matt para el equipo de Sora?**

**¿Por qué Matt esta tan seguro de ganar?**

**¿Qué estar tramando Sora?**

**¿Se arreglaran las cosas entre los digi elegidos?**

**Descúbranlo tal vez en el próximo capitulo…**

**Dejen reviews muxos, muxos, muxos, muxos reviews jeje**

**Saludos!!!**


	3. y el ganador para el primer reto es

**Bueno gracias a las personas que han estado al tanto en esta historia enserio muchas gracias y saludes a todos los lectores**

**Besos!!!**

**Saludes!!!**

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Wow Sora que agitada vienes ¿Qué te sucedió?-le pregunto Mimi a Sora ya cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

Es que me encontré a Cody por el camino y casi me mata por la bromita de ayer-dijo Sora ya un poco menos agitada.- me vino persiguiendo por casi toda la escuela.-termino Sora recuperando la compostura.

¿Para que?-pregunto Mimi extrañada mientras ambas amigas comenzaban a adentrarse en la escuela.

No lo se, solo empecé a correr por si me hacia algo malo-dijo Sora-creo que ni lo deje hablar pero me estaba gritando que era muy importante-dijo Sora sentándose bajo el árbol de Sakura.

¿y por que no dejaste que te explicara?-le pregunto Mimi mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sora.

No lo se, podría haber sido una trampa para cobrármelas con la bromita, y tu sabes el dicho "mejor prevenir que lamentar"-dijo Sora.

Pero en este caso hubiese sido mejor no prevenir-dijo una voz tras el árbol de Sakura.

¿Por qué lo dices Kari?-dijo Mimi mientras veía como Kari tomaba asiento a la par de Sora.

Porque, para empezar lo de la broma se las cobro con Yolei haciéndole una broma, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, y para terminar lo que te trataba de decir, Sora, era algo muy importante.-dijo Kari mientras se mostraba un poco preocupada.

Si y déjenme decirles que fue una broma de muy mal gusto-dijo Yolei mientras aparecía de la misma forma que Kari y tomaba asiento a la par de Mimi.

Yolei, no hagas que cambiemos el tema, continua Kari-le dijo Sora a Yolei.

Bueno lo que sucede es que yo también me lo encontré en el camino, y lo que me dijo fue que hoy se hacían todos los retos-dijo Kari aun con su cara de preocupación.

¿Que?- dijo sorprendida Mimi al escuchar la noticia-pero eso no es posible ni siquiera pusimos fecha-dijo Mimi parándose de donde estaba.

Eso es cierto-dijo Yolei-hay que ir a hablar con ellos en este momento-dijo antes de pararse al igual que Mimi.

¡¡¡Chicas, chicas!!!- gritaron corriendo Tk e Izzy hasta donde estaban ellas.

Tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Izzy-los chicos ya están organizando todo y ya pusieron a los jueces y todo eso y ustedes no tienen nada-dijo Izzy con un tono de voz de preocupación.

Tenemos que apresurarnos a hacer algo-dijo Tk con la preocupación igual o peor a la de todos.

¿Tenemos?-pregunto Yolei sarcásticamente-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú no participaras en nada? Ni siquiera tocando algo o haciendo algo-dijo Yolei mas alterada.

¡Exacto!-dijo Sora parándose y con una cara reluciente.

¿Qué?- dijo Yolei-no me digas que Tk va a participar, por que ja, no creo que podría hacer algo útil-dijo Yolei.

Hey-renegó Tk.

No, no, no espera-dijo Sora-Izzy necesito que ambos vayamos a la sala de computación a averiguar la canción que cantaremos, será una que todas sepamos, Tk tu también ven conmigo-dijo Sora.

¿Y nosotras que haremos?-pregunto Mimi.

Quiero que prepares a Yolei para la carrera y asegúrense de afinar sus cuerdas vocales-dijo Sora antes de salir corriendo técnicamente halando a Izzy y Tk.

Ay, bueno chicas será mejor apresurarnos, Sora sabe lo que hace-dijo Mimi al ver el cambio de caras de Kari y Yolei.

Con los chicos…

…99 y 100 para cada uno-dijo un chico con cabellos rubios mientras repartía dinero-ahora pueden irse-dijo mientras veía como los tres sujetos se dirigían hacia la salida.

Matt estas seguro que esto esta correcto-dijo Tai mientras veía sonreír a su amigo con una mirada maquiavélica al igual que su sonrisa.

Sí, estoy más que seguro, Ken y Davis están haciendo el otro trabajito-dijo Matt con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Matt lo que yo creo…-trato de explicar Tai pero no pudo.

Hey, ¿Qué prefieres? Tener un esclavo o ser uno-dijo Matt-eso pensé-dijo al ver que su amigo no tuvo reacción-cuando yo digo que quiero algo lo consigo-dijo Matt mientras salía del salón de clases dejando a Tai solo.

En eso tiene razón- se dijo Tai mientras salía del salón.

Ya en unos minutos antes del concurso…

Te gustó la sorpresa-dijo Matt al ver a Sora reunida con los demás.

Eres un tramposo-dijo Sora mientras lo veía con una cara de enojo.

Calma, Sora sabes que no vale la pena-dijo Mimi mientras agarraba a su amiga de un brazo antes de que le saltara a Matt encima.

Ustedes son unos tramposos-dijo Yolei-jamás acordamos la fecha de la competencia o los retos, como quieras llamarlo-dijo con la cara seria.

Bueno si ustedes no lo hacían nosotros teníamos que tomar la iniciativa-dijo Davis con tranquilidad.

Tú no te metas-le dijo Mimi.

Y ahora con ustedes los concursantes numero uno integrados por Matt y su equipo-dijo una voz la cual anunciaba la entrada de los chicos para que cantasen.

Ahora aprenderán como se concursa de verdad-dijo Matt mientras tomaba su bajo.

Suerte la necesitaran-le dijo Sora antes de que ellos se fuesen.

Como están todos-dijo Matt mientras tomaba el micrófono y como respuesta recibió un montón de gritos, más por parte de sus Fans (femeninas).

Bueno esta canción es una de Simple Plan y se titula "When I'm gone"- dijo Matt mientras los gritos se acumulaban. (En el concurso se podía utilizar letras de otros artistas ya que llevaría tiempo para ellos escribirlas.

I look around me

But all I seem to see

Its people going nowhere

Expecting sympathy

It's like we're going through the emotions

Of the scripted destiny

Tell me where's our inspiration

If life won't wait

I guess it's up to me

Whoahh

No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town

Whoahh

We wont come back, the world its coming out

Whoahh

Leave the past in the past gonna find the future

And misery loves company

Well so long

You'll miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Procrastination running circles in my head

While you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead (left for dead)

Life it's what happens

While you're busy making your excuses

Another day, another casualty

But that won't happen to me

Whoahh

No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town

Whoahh

We wont come back, the world its coming out

Whoahh

Leave the past in the past gonna find the future

And misery loves company

Well so long

You'll miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm goooone

When I'm goooone

Let's go…!

Won't look back

When I say goodbye

We're gonna leave this world behind me

Gonna take what's mine tonight

'cause every wasted day

Becomes a wasted chance

You're gonna wake up feeling sorry

'cause life won't wait

I guess it's up to you

Whoahh

No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town

Whoahh

We wont come back, the world its coming out

Whoahh

Leave the past in the past gonna find the future

And misery loves company

Well so long

You'll miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Gracias-grito Matt al haber terminado la canción-un aplauso para Joe en el teclado-dijo Matt mientras los demás aplaudían- Ken en la batería y Tai en la guitarra eléctrica-dijo mientras aumentaban mas y mas aplausos.

Tras bambalinas con las chicas…

Wow, es bueno-dijo Mimi al ver terminada la canción.

Vamos pero ustedes son mejores-dijo Sora mientras les entregaba a cada una un micrófono-este es el plan ustedes cantan, Izzy estará en la computadora haciendo algunos sonidos y Tk estará en el piano-dijo Sora.

Pero yo pensé que tú eras la que cantaría, no yo-dijo Yolei un poco preocupada.

Oh vamos Yolei, este es tu momento de brillara ahora ¡ve y enséñale a todos que puedes cantar!-dijo Sora tratando de transmitir ánimos.-vamos que esperan salgan a escena-dijo Sora mientras empujaba a las tres chicas hacia el escenario.

Bueno nosotras vamos a cantar una canción de RBD y se titula "Fui la niña"-dijo Yolei un poco nerviosa mientras cada una se colocaba en su puesto. Todas ellas llevaban unos pantalones pegados y camisa con tirantes junto con el pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje, Mimi una camisa rosa, Kari una color verde y Yolei una morada.

Mimi:

Fui la niña

Que siempre quisiste en mí.

Fui la niña

Que todo cambió por ti.

Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz

y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí.

Todas(Coro):

Si lo que ves no te va, deja ya de buscar

dentro de mí lo que ya no está.

Si lo que ves se te va, junto a tu soledad,

se perderá y jamás volverá.

Kari:

Tan transparente

que nada te oculté.

Traté de enseñarte a quererme sin máscaras

y me equivoqué.

Quise creer que así nos ganaría un final feliz

y quise fingir que así te bastaría un poco de mí.

Todas (Coro)…

Yolei:

Fui la niña

que siempre quisiste en mí.

Fui la niña

que todo cambió por ti.

Todas (Coro)...3veces

Mimi:

Fui la niña

que todo cambió por ti.

Se podían escuchar muchos más gritos de los que recibieron el grupo de Matt y eso agrado mucho a las chicas, a Tk e a Izzy, apostarían que ganarían en ese evento ya que los aplausos aumentaban cada ves más.

¡¡¡Gracias!!!-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y salieron del escenario para encontrarse con una Sora muy sonriente y entusiasmada.

Wow, eso estuvo fantástico chicas-dijo Izzy muy sonriente.

Cierto estuvimos fantásticos-dijo Tk.

De seguro esta parte del concurso la ganamos-dijo Yolei.

Abrazo grupal-dijo Mimi entusiasmada, y todos se abrazaron en grupo.

Je, pues felicidades-dijo una voz tras ellos-**tal vez **puedan ganar-dijo Matt apareciendo con todo su clan.

Tal vez no, estamos seguros-dijo Mimi.

Bueno si quieren sigan soñando-dijo Tai.

Y ¿Cómo están tan seguros?-dijo Yolei con una mirada curiosa.

Bueno es que nosotros…-trato de decir Davis antes de que Ken le tapase la boca.

Nosotros somos los mejores-le corrigió Ken con preocupación.

Felicidades ambos estuvieron fantásticos-dijo Cody apareciendo.

¿Verdad que si?-dijo Kari mientras lo abrazaba- Gracias por todo tu apoyo-dijo Kari ya soltándolo.

Bueno de nada-dijo Cody un poco sonrojado.

Bueno basta de felicitaciones vamos a la otra etapa-dijo Yamato mientras salía con su grupo para preparase para la otra etapa.

¿Cuál es la siguiente?-pregunto Kari.

El tenis-dijo Sora-pero antes dirán quien es el ganador de esta etapa-dijo mientras se dirigía afuera para escuchar al chico que con los jueces intercambiaban miradas cómplices y de felicidad.

¡Y el ganador es…!-dijo uno de los jueces por el micrófono mientras se subía arriba de la tarima.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustada este capitulo ya pronto sabremos que sucede luego.**

**¿Qué le habrá hecho Cody a Yolei?**

**¿a quien daba el dinero Yamato?**

**¿Quién habrá ganado este reto?**

**¿Qué resultara el ganador al final?**

**Bueno lo descubrirán tal ves en el próximo capitulo Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

**Saludos!!!**


	4. Los retos parte 3!

**Bueno espero que les haya sido de su agrado el capitulo anterior y como ahora verán aquí esta el otro el cual espero que disfruten de este.**

_¡Y el ganador es…!-dijo uno de los jueces por el micrófono mientras se subía arriba de la tarima._

¡Los chicos!-dijo el juez, el cual era un estudiante del mismo colegio-y déjenme decirles que no es mi culpa ya que el publico eligió-dijo al escuchar cosas como "_buuu"_ o "_no es justo."_

¿Cómo pudo ser esto posible sí nosotras recibimos mas aplausos?-dijo una Mimi muy molesta mientras se subía a la tarima.

No lo se la verdad... ¡un aplauso mas para los ganadores de este reto!-dijo el juez.

Mimi baja de la tarima y acepta tu derrota.-dijo Tai mientras agarraba la mano de Mimi para bajar.

¡No me toques! , no te atrevas a volver a tocarme-dijo Mimi muy molesta mientras ella sola se bajaba de la tarima.

Muy bien no nos preocupemos este solo es el principio, podemos ganar el siguiente, además es tenis-dijo Sora muy sonriente-iré a cambiarme-dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Esto esta muy raro- se dijo Izzy mientras miraba al equipo de Matt estarse diciendo cosas en secreto

¿Lista para aprender?-le dijo Matt a Sora mientras la veía salir de los vestidores ya con su ropa de tenista.

Si, enséñame a no cometer los errores que cometerás tan pronto comencemos.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Ni en tus sueños-dijo Matt mientras ambos entraban a la cancha.

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo-dijo uno de los jueces-ahora será una competencia de tenis, Sora del equipo de las chicas en contra de Matt el equipo de los chicos.

Y la primera en sacar fue Sora, la cual hizo un saque muy bueno, aunque Matt no se quedo atrás, ya que él puedo manejarlo y devolver la pelota hacia Sora, la cual la recibió con mucho gusto.

Wow…no sabia que podías jugar-le dijo Sora mientras seguía el juego.

No te creas, ya vez que valió la pena verte casi todos los días jugar-dijo Matt con un poco de dificultad.

El resultado quedo así: En el primer encuentro Sora llevaba la delantera, el segundo Matt, pero al final la que gano fue Sora.

¡Excelente Sora! Ganamos- le dijo Mimi mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Si- dijo Sora-ahora el siguiente rego será el de correr-dijo mientras sacaba una botella con agua de su mochila.

Lo sentimos decir esto, poro al parecer el participante que iba a correr en la carrera se lastimo-dijo Joe, mientras llegaba hacia donde las chicas.

Eso no nos importa, si no compiten en la carrera pierden por "default"-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno eso es lo que queríamos negociar-dijo Yamato mientras aparecía detrás de Joe.

Queremos cambiar el reto por otro-dijo Yamato mientras quedaba viendo directamente a los ojos de Sora-y decidimos que seria jugando video juegos.-termino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ¿Qué te hace pensar en que nosotras aceptaremos el cambio?-pregunto Mimi enfadada por el cambio de reto.

Bueno… me imagino que si no lo aceptan es por que tienen miedo-dijo Yamato.

Los aceptamos-dijo Yolei con una vos muy segura.

Muy bien nos vemos en 20 minutos en la sala de computación-dijo Joe mientras se retiraba junto con Yamato.

Yolei ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar sin preguntar nuestra opinión?-dijo Kari muy alterada, sabiendo que si perdían tendrían que cumplir con el castigo.

Bueno es que estoy segura que ganaremos este reto, se mucho de computadoras y antes de conocerlos me la pasaba jugando video juegos-dijo Yolei muy sonriente.

Oh bueno entonces no hay de que preocuparse-dijo Mimi muy contenta mientras se imaginaba a los chicos sirviéndoles en todo lo que ellas quisieran- wuajaja Taichi, esta será mi venganza-se dijo en vos baja.

¿Dijiste algo Mimi?-le pregunto Kari.

¿Ah? No nada, vámonos-dijo mientras emprendía camino a la sala de computación.

Muy bien chicos, ellas aceptaron el reto, ahora has lo tuyo Ken-dijo Yamato mientras Ken empezaba a hacer unos cuantos arreglos a la maquina de videos.

Ya esta-dijo Ken luego de 5 minutos- Tai, solo recuerda aprieta el botón rojo cuando veas que Yolei toma la delantera.

Entendido-dijo Tai- _este reto ya esta ganado, ya me imagino la cara de Mimi cuando tenga que servirme a mí_- pensó Tai mientras imaginaba la cara de Mimi llena de derrota.

Tai…Tai…¡Tai! estas escuchando -le pregunto Davis mientras intentaba sacar a Tai de su trance.

Eh…si, lo del botón rojo si estoy en problemas-dijo Tai ya saliendo de su trance.

Chicas mejor… no se elijamos otro reto, tengo una mala vibra-dijo Sora ya estando cerca de la sala de computación.

Si, será mejor, yo también siento una mala vibra-dijo Tk apoyando a Sora.

Vamos no hay de que preocuparse estamos en el 80% (porciento) seguros que Yolei va a ganar ¿verdad Izzy?-dijo Mimi mientras Izzy asentía con la cabeza.

Bueno aquí vamos-dijo Sora mientras entraba y veía ya todo en su lugar, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño…-tal vez ellos… no Sora quítate eso de la cabeza ellos jamás harían trampa…creo – se dijo Sora a sí misma.

Empecemos-dijo Tai mientras se ponían Yolei y él en sus posiciones.

El juego era mortal combat (la verdad no se como se escribe, lo siento -_-) Tai era muy bueno pero Yolei no se quedaba atrás. Cuando Tai vio que Yolei llevaba la delantera y era el Round #2 presiono el botón rojo y como si fuera arte de magia Tai gano.

Todos se quedaron boca abiertos ¡Tai había ganado! Eso significa que los chicos habían ganado…

Bueno es decisivo…los ganadores son ¡Los chicos!-dijo uno de los jueces mientras alguna gente que había entrado a ver el combate aplaudían.

Al igual que las chicas Tk e Izzy tampoco lo podían creer, se supone que ellas saldrían victoriosas, que no tendrían que servirles a nadie y menos a ellos, pero al parecer se habían equivocado.

Oh no-dijo Sora mientras no se recobraba de su derrota.

Bueno Sorita, al parecer ganamos y déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante **Tú** serás **Mi **esclava principal-dijo mientras sonreía con una cara de triunfo no sin antes estar cerca de los labios de Sora, obvio el cual ella esquivo y se lo dio en la mejilla.

**Bueno se que no estuvo tan largo, pero hasta aquí termina este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Cómo estaban los chicos tan seguros de ganar?**

**¿Harán hecho trampa los chicos?**

**¿Qué les sucederá a las chicas ahora que son sus esclavos?**

**¿Se arreglaran las cosas entre los digi-elegido?**

**Bueno tal vez respondo estás preguntas en el próximos capítulos.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

**Besos!!!**

**Dejen reviews [¡ ]**


	5. Cumpliendo la promesa!

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitula anterior y si les gusto espero que este les guste mas!!! **

_Bueno Sorita, al parecer ganamos y déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante __**Tú**__ serás __**Mi **__esclava principal-dijo mientras sonreía con una cara de triunfo no sin antes estar cerca de los labios de Sora, obvio el cual ella esquivo y se lo dio en la mejilla._

Si vuelves a hacer eso…-amenazo Sora a Matt antes de que este le interrumpiera.

A mi no me amenaces, bien sabes que de ahora en adelante tu eres mi esclava y tendrás que tratarme con respeto.-dijo Matt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mimi…Mimi… ¡Mimi!-le grito al final Yolei a Mimi ya que esta estaba en trance.

¿Qué sucede Yolei? No grites-le dijo Mimi mientras se sobaba los oídos y verificaba si aun seguía despierto uno de sus cinco sentidos- casi me dejas sorda.-le dijo Mimi ya recuperándose de todo.

Pues si, nosotras te estábamos llamando y tú no contestabas-le dijo Kari.

Oh, ya, lo siento-dijo Mimi con la mirada perdida en el suelo- _no es posible si ellos ganaron…eso significa…que nosotras seremos sus…_- ¡NO NO NO NO NO!- gritaba Mimi histérica.

Mimi ¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto Sora corriendo hacia donde ella.

No, Sora, tendremos que ser la esclavas de estos inmaduros, insensibles, depravados, cabeza hueca…-decía Mimi antes de que la interrumpieran.

Ok, ok ya entendimos-le dijo Davis no tan feliz por las palabras que había mencionado Mimi.

Bueno, el caso es que… no quiero hacer lo que tengo que hacer, ya que perdimos-dijo Mimi muy triste.

Mimi…yo lo siento mucho…la verdad si quieres ustedes sálganse de todo esto… yo les hare como esclava ustedes no se merecen esto-dijo Sora con ojos comprensivos.

No, no te preocupes nosotras somos tus amigas y siempre te estaremos apoyando en todo, todas cumpliremos el castigo-dijo Kari mientras Mimi y Yolei asentían con la cabeza.

Gracias chicas son las mejores-dijo Sora mientras se unían en un abrazo grupal las cuatro, Izzy y Tk.

Bueno, bueno ya basta de cursilerías ahorra tendrán que hacer todo lo que nosotros les digamos y empezando desde ahorra-dijo Matt rompiendo el encanto del momento.

Esta bien, ¿con que quieren que empecemos?-dijo Sora de mala gana.

Bueno…empiecen a arreglar todo este desorden-dijo Matt viendo a su alrededor; y es que habían un montón de basura ya que la gente al ir a ver todo eso de las competencias había hecho mucho relajo y habían ido a comer mientras veían el espectáculo.- Mientras nosotros iremos a ver unas cosas, vamos chicos-dijo Matt mientras el grupito de el salía de la sala de computación.

En otro salón…

Excelente…ganamos-dijo Davis muy feliz por su disque triunfo.

Si, pero con trampa-dijo Ken muy serio.

A decir verdad me siento un poco mal por ellas, estaba definitivo que ellas ganarían y si no es por la pequeña trampa que hicimos nosotros seriamos sus esclavos-dijo Tai con vos triste ya que no solo sus amigas estaban ahí si no también su hermana.

¿Y que querían? ¿Qué perdiéramos e hiciéramos el ridículo delante de todo el colegio **otra vez**? Lo hecho esta hecho y no podemos hacer nada al respecto-dijo Matt manteniéndose serio pero hasta él mismo sabia que en el fondo se sentía muy mal por ellas.

Pero…tal vez podríamos decir la verdad y arreglar toda esta estupidez y admitir la culpa de todo lo que sucedió-dijo Ken mientras sentía que la culpa le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Basta con esto-dijo Matt lo mas calmado posible, si ninguno de ellos podía mantener la cordura el lo haría-ya no se hable mas sobre esto, ganamos y eso es lo que importa, ahora vámonos.-dijo mientras todos empezaban a salir de el salón.

Paff…-se escucho dentro del salón del cual nuestros chicos salieron.

¿Quién anda ahi?-se devolvió Ken muy preocupado ya que tuvo miedo de que alguien hubiese escuchado.

Hey, Ken vámonos-le dijo Yamato mientras se devolvía.

Si, solo es que…no importa-dijo Ken aun no muy convencido de irse.

Así que hicieron trampa…interesante-dijo una vos saliendo de su escondite.

Bueno veo que ya terminaron todo-dijo Tai mientras veía a las chicas en un circulo en medio del salón.

Pues como ves si, ya terminamos y ahora nos vamos-dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba junto con la demás para irse pero los chicos las detuvieron.

¿Quién dijo que todo esto ya había terminado?-pregunto Ken mientras veía directamente a los ojos de Yolei los cuales mostraban mucha furia.

Pero la campana sonó hace cinco minutos-dijo Yolei mientras trataba de controlar su furia.

Si, pero nadie dijo que ya se podían ir, así que vayan por sus mochilas y nos vemos a la salida.-dijo Matt mientras todas las chicas empezaba a salir junto con los chicos y el salón se veía vacio excepto por dos personas.

¿Dónde están Tk e Izzy?- dijo Matt mientras agarraba a Sora por el brazo antes de que esta se fuera.

No lo se, dijeron que ya vendrían que solo iban por unas cosas y regresaban, ahora con **su** permiso me voy-dijo mientras se soltaba con el agarre.

Hey, Hey calmada, no te voy a hacer nada, tranquila-dijo Matt mientras le acariciaba el rostro y la veía directo a los ojos los cuales demostraban odio, rencor, dolor, enojo, pero sobre todo tristeza, una mezcla de sentimientos que para él solo ella podría demostrar con una mirada y sabia que todos esos sentimientos negativos eran gracias a él.

Escúchame bien Yamato Ishida-dijo Sora mientras le quitaba la mano de su rostro- tú y tus amiguitos se atreven a hacernos algo a una de nosotras y tu juro que tu y cada uno de ellos lo pagara.-dijo Sora con una mirada fría.

Hey Sora, me conoces, nos conoces sabes que nosotros no seriamos capaces de hacerles eso a ninguna de ustedes-dijo Yamato sorprendido por la advertencia.

Eso pensé yo, que los conocía y mira como termino, mira como estamos ahora, yo ya no reconozco a ninguno de ustedes-dijo Sora antes de salir de aquel salón dejando a Matt muy sorprendido.

A veces pienso lo mismo que tu Sora, a veces-se dijo Matt antes del salir del salón.

Bueno ya estamos todos, vámonos-dijo Izzy al ver llegar a Matt.

Yo no puedo, tengo práctica de Tenis-dijo Sora.

Yo de Futbol-dijeron Ken, Davis y Tai.

Nosotras de porristas- Dijo Kari hablando por ella y por Mimi.

Izzy y yo tenemos que ir al club de computadora-dijo Yolei.

Yo tengo práctica de Baloncesto-dijo Tk.

¿Y Joe?-pregunto Matt.

Se tuvo que ir a estudiar-dijo Kari.

Bueno en ese entonces vámonos-dijo Matt.

¿Qué no escuchaste que todos tenemos algo que hacer?-dijo Sora viendo a Matt- si no tienes algo que hacer no es nuestra culpa que no tengas una vida- dijo Sora ofendiendo a Matt por lo ultimo.

Uuuuuuuuuh- dijeron todos al escuchar como Sora había ofendido a Matt.

Claro que tengo algo que hacer, lo que pasa es que lo cancele-dijo Matt.

Y ¿como sabias que no tendrías algo que hacer al salir de la escuela?- dijo Yolei un poco confusa.

Oh eso…no lo se-dijo Matt un poco nervioso, no tenia una escusa.

Bueno porque de todos modos si ustedes ganaban se imagino que nos ocuparían y si nosotros ganábamos las ocuparíamos-dijo Ken mientras salvaba todo lo que pudo haberse arruinada con las palabras de Matt.

Si por eso-dijo Matt.- Así que lo que sugiero es que todos cancelen lo que tienen que hacer como yo lo hice, además recuerden que ahora ustedes nos sirven a nosotros- dijo lo mas fresco posible.

Bueno en ese caso me voy, que yo sepa yo no estoy en esto además soy el presidente del club de computadoras, lo siento Yolei-dijo Izzy mientras se iba corriendo sin dejar que los otros pronunciar una palabra.

Bueno en ese entonces vámonos-dijo Matt.

¿Adonde iremos?- pregunto Kari.

A mi casa les tengo una tarea-dijo Matt con una sonrisa maléfica que erizo los pelos de todas la chicas y la de Tk, conocía a su hermano y sabia que el no tendría piedad.

Tk, tu ¿porque no te fuiste? si podías hacerlo-le pregunta Kari mientras caminaba a la par de este.

Bueno….-trataba de dar una explicación Tk.-_ a ver si le digo que fue por ella…levantara sospechas…mmm…ya se_-pensaba Tk.- bueno quiero ver si les hacen algo a ustedes asi podre protegerlas a TODAS- dijo Tk un poco nervioso por la respuesta.

Oh ya…gracias- dijo Kari un poco desilusionada por la respuesta-_ y yo que pensaba que era por mí-_pensó ella.

Hey Kari, se supone que tú deberías ir caminando conmigo-dijo Davis molesto… (Celoso -_-) mientras se le pegaba a Kari.

Bueno de todos modos ya llegamos-dijo Tk viendo la puerta del departamento de Matt.

Entremos-dijo Matt mientras abría la puerta, y lo primero que pudieron ver todos ellos era el desorden que había, ropa regada pro todas partes, los platos sin lavar, comida que olía mal probablemente estaba ahí hace una semana, platos sin lavar y mucho mas…

¿Qué no has escuchado que hay equipos de limpieza?-pregunto Mimi mientras se tapaba la nariz al igual que las demás chicas.

Al parecer no-dijo Yolei.

Bueno parece que ya tienen algo que hacer-dijo Tai.

Oh no, no esperaras que nosotras limpiemos este desorden-dijo Kari.

Pues así será, ahora manos a la obra-dijo Matt mientras les entregaba lo que fuera necesario para limpiar.

No importa chicas yo les ayudare-dijo Tk mientras agarraba algunas cosas de limpieza.

Que amable de tu parte-dijo Kari con una sonrisa la cual Tk estaba seguro que se la seguía viendo se derretiría.

Como quieras-dijo Davis mientras se sentaba con Tai y Ken a ver la tele.

Sora ven aquí-llamo Matt a Sora-tu tendrás un trabajo especial-dijo mientras abría la puerta de una habitación.

Oh por dios-dijo Sora al entrar al cuarto y sentir el olor fétido- ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?-dijo mientras trataba de salir pero alguien le bloqueo el paso.

No, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, ahora puedes empezar –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a Sora sola.

Mimi ven acá- dijo Tai mientras la llevaba a la cocina- Sabes me encanta como concinas, en ves de estar quejándote podrías cocinar para nosotros, es que los chicos y yo tenemos hambre-dijo mientras veía los ojos llenos de furia de Mimi.

Si quieren algo háganlo ustedes solitos-dijo Mimi pero luego se recordó del trato-esta bien lo hare-dijo de mala gana-_ ojala pudiera meterle veneno a la comida_-dijo en susurro.

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Tai mientras Mimi negaba con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

Yolei, por que no vas a ayudar a Mimi a cocinar, así tal vez aprendes algo diferente-dijo Ken mientras ponía otro canal.

Como sea-dijo Yolei y se fue.

Bueno…Kari ve a limpiar el baño y… Tk ya que te gusta estar tanto con ella acompáñala-dijo Matt haciendo sonrojar a estos dos por el ultimo comentario.

Ya va-dijeron ambos mientras se dirigían al baño.

Ah esto es vida-dijo Davis mientras se estiraba.

Ay aquí apesta-dijo Kari mientras corría las cortinas y se metía a la bañera para limpiarla.

Kari ten cuidado la bañera es muy resbaladiza-dijo Tk preocupado por ella. ( ¡Imagínense que Kari se haga un rasguño! ¡¡Tk se muere de la angustia!! (-_-) ).

Si no te preocuuuuuu-dijo Kari mientras se resbalaba, en ese momento se trato de agarrar de las cortinas pero se cayeron y solo pudo jalar a Tk el cual cayo encima de ella dentro de la bañera.

Yo… lo siento-dijo Kari…mientras veía como Tk iba separando la poca distancia de sus rostros…

¡Que hacen en esa posición!-oyeron decir de alguien que abría la puerta del baño.

mm…tengo una idea-dijo Mimi mientras hacia la comida para los chicos y mostraba una sonrisa a Yolei la cual también hizo una.

Esto será divertido-dijo Yolei mientras agarraba mas condimento para echar a la comida.

10 minutos después…

Ya esta la comida-dijo Mimi saliendo de la cocina junto a Yolei, ambas llevaban una bandeja de comida.

Si quieren ya pueden empezar- dijo Yolei la cual compartía una sonrisa picara con Mimi.

Uff…ya casi término-dijo Sora mientras se agachaba para limpiar debajo de la cama y lo que encontró fue una caja.- Mmm… que habrá aquí- se pregunto mientras veía la caja color verde.

Vamos ábrela- su otro yo malo.

No, no lo hagas de seguro te metes en problemas-le dijo su otro yo bueno.

Pero admite que quieres saber que hay ahí-dijo su otro yo malo.

Pero sabes que no es correcto, recuerda: no hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran.-le dijo su otro yo bueno.

Vamos, sabes que lo quieres y uno que sabe…tal vez el también quiere que lo veas, si no ¿por que te dejo que entraras?-le dijo su otro yo malo.

Es cierto…de seguro por eso me metió en su cuarto- dijo Sora mientras abría la caja y observaba lo que había adentro- Wow-dijo Sora.

¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo alguien mientras entraba a la habitación.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, bueno ya saben por lo menos que los chicos hicieron trampa, eso esta mal…**

**¿Quién habrá sido la persona que escucho a los chicos en el salón?**

**¿Quién entro cuando Tk y Kari estaba a punto de besarse?**

**¿Quién encontró a Sora husmeando las cosas de Matt?**

**¿Qué hicieron Mimi y Yolei que tenían una sonrisa picara?**

**¿Se darán cuenta las chicas de la verdad?**

**¿Al fin los digi-elegidos se arreglaran?**

**Todas esas preguntas TAL VEZ las sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos!!!!**

**Dejen REVIEWS!!!!**


	6. Bellos ojos verdes

Es cierto…de seguro por eso me metió en su cuarto- dijo Sora mientras abría la caja y observaba lo que había adentro- Wow-dijo Sora.

_¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo alguien mientras entraba a la habitación._

* * *

¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo alguien mientras entraba a la habitación.

Yo…no…es que…lo siento, no era mi intención- dijo Sora cabizbaja.

Exacto no debiste meterte- dijo la persona mientras tomaba la caja de las manos de Sora- te metí a mi cuarto para que lo arreglaras no para que me registraras.

Pues si me metes a mi cuarto y no escondes tus cosas bien no es mi culpa, a la otra si vas a poner a alguien a arreglar tus cosas asegúrate de esconder lo que no quieres que los demás vean, Ishida- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba del piso para irse pero alguien la detuvo.

¿Y quien dijo que habías terminado? Vuelve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo o si no te pondré algo peor.-dijo Yamato mientras dejaba caer a Sora en la cama- y cuando vuelva lo quiero ver todo arreglado- dijo él furioso ya que al parecer no le había gustado lo que Sora había visto.

_Jamás debiste de ver eso Sora-_ pensó Yamato mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

_Idiota_- pensó Sora mientras se levantaba de la cama y se iba al baño antes que sus ojos derramaran mas lagrimas, ya que no le había gustado lo que había visto- _pero ¿Por qué me importa tanto si se supone que ya no te quiero ni te pienso?-_ se dijo Sora a si misma mientras se veía en el espejo.

_Si quieren ya pueden empezar- dijo Yolei la cual compartía una sonrisa picara con Mimi._

Mmm…se ve deliciosa- dijo Davis mientras se relamía los labios.

Yo estoy ansioso por probarla-dijo Ken mientras se levantaba para agarrar un pedazo de comida.

Hey Ken, primero tienes que ir a lavarte la mano, cuando ganamos chocaste las manos de Davis con la tuyas y uno nunca que ah tocado otra persona-dijo Tai con una sonrisa solo para molestar a Ken.

Que gracioso Tai, pero yo desde que vine me lave las manos-dijo Ken sonriéndole con una sonrisa triunfante.

Bueno en ese caso yo iré-dijo Tai mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

* * *

_Kari ten cuidado la bañera es muy resbaladiza-dijo Tk preocupado por ella. ( ¡Imagínense que Kari se haga un rasguño! ¡Tk se muere de la angustia! (-_-) )._

_Si no te preocuuuuuu-dijo Kari mientras se resbalaba, en ese momento se trato de agarrar de las cortinas pero se cayeron y solo pudo jalar a Tk el cual cayo encima de ella dentro de la bañera._

_Yo… lo siento-dijo Kari…mientras veía como Tk iba separando la poca distancia de sus rostros…_

_¡Que hacen en esa posición!-oyeron decir de alguien que abría la puerta del baño._

* * *

Matt ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Tai antes de entrar al baño y al ver a Matt recargado sobre la pared con la mirada perdida.

No, no es nada, solo que es muy extraño ¿sabes?- dijo Yamato viendo a Tai.

Si lo se, pero lo hecho esta hecho- dijo mientras ponía una mano en la perrilla de la puerta del baño.

Hey, ¿me dejas ir al baño primero?- pregunto Yamato acercándose.

Si, no hay problema yo me lavare las manos en el lava platos- dijo Tai retirándose.

Cuando Matt entro al baño se encontró con algo inesperado: Tk y Kari en la bañera, Tk encima de ella, ambos a punto de besarse.

¡Que hacen en esa posición!- dijo Yamato sorprendido.

Eh…nosotros…caímos…yo…ella- trataba de explicar Tk mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kari a levantarse.

Ishida, no mal piense solo me caí y ya, solamente eso paso-dijo Kari recuperando la compostura pero con voz temblorosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Tk.

Como quieran-dijo Yamato aun en shock- solo déjenme usar el baño-dijo mientras lo dos chicos salían cabizbajos.

Cuando salieron ambos se fueron por su lado, ya que hasta verse ahora la cara les daba pena.

* * *

_**Kari´s Pov…**_

_Oh por Dios, Yamato nos encontró a mi y a Tk juntos, uno encima del otro, en la bañera, solos. ¿Qué tal si le dice a Tai? ¿Qué tal si mal piensa de mi? O peor ¿Qué tal si le dice a Tai, él malpiensa de mi y luego le rompe la cara? oh, no que voy a hacer._

_Pero…Tk…se sentía tan bien estar con él, sentir su respiración, saber que se preocupo por mí, pero mucho mejor hubiese sido haber sentido sus labios sobre los míos… Alto ahí Hikari Yagami… ¿Qué te sucede? Como vas a querer eso si el es tu mejor amigo, o será que me estoy enamorando de Tk. Oh no tengo que alejar ese pensamientos de mi, que tal si el se da cuenta y luego ya no me quiere por que de seguro el no siente lo mismo que yo._

_Wow…al parecer creo que si…estoy enamorada de Takeru Takashi _

_**Fin de Kari´s Pov…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tk´s Pov…

_Ella es tan __bella__, tan inteligente, tan inocente, tan sonriente, risueña, justa, ella es tan…Kari…(suspiro) como no me pude dar cuenta antes que ella es mi razón de ir todas la mañanas a la escuela, mi razón de estar sonriendo todo el tiempo, mi razón para aguantar las tontas bromas de Davis acerca de mi y no romperle la cara en ese instante, mi razón para no pedirle a otra chica que sea mi novia, ella definitivamente es mi luz de cada mañana._

_Definitivamente… estoy enamorado de Hikari Yagami._

_**Fin de Tk´s Pov…**_

* * *

Hey, veo que empezaron sin mi-dijo Tai mientras veía a los chicos comiendo.

Hey guárdenme un poco- dijo Tk para tomar un bocadillo, pero no pudo ya que alguien lo halo.

Cuidado comes un poco de eso- le susurro Yolei a Tk- esa comida tiene laxantes y me imagino que no quieres estar en el baño todo el día- dijo muy cerca de él.

Al parecer dos personitas miraban esa escena con una cara de pocos amigos.

_¿Qué diablos hacen Yolei susurrándole algo a Tk.?_- pensó Ken.- _pero lo mas importante ¿a mi que mi importa?_

_Tranquila no están coqueteando o algo parecido, de seguro que es algo importante_- pensaba Kari mientras veía como Tk sonreía.

Eh terminado, es hora de irnos, ya se esta anocheciendo- dijo Sora a Yamato mientras lo veía salir del baño.

Esta bien les iré a avisar a los demás-dijo Yamato mientras caminaba hacia la sala seguido por Sora.

Chicos, es hora de irnos- les dijo Sora a sus acompañantes.

Bueno en ese entonces nos vamos-dijo Mimi con Yolei terminaba de lavar los platos.

Luego de que los "esclavos" salieran de la casa, los chicos se quedaron en la casa mientras conversaban de algo.

Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció?- les pregunto Davis a todos los chicos.

Sinceramente, no estuvo tan mal-dijo Ken con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual pocas veces dejaba mostrar.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Tai.- y tu Matt ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto, pero al parecer Yamato estaba en otra galaxia y ponía oídos sordos a los que sus amigos comentaban; Tai de tanto llamarlo por fin este pudo volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

¿Eh, que sucede?- dijo Yamato con una expresión que daba a conocer que estaba pensando en algo realmente serio.

Te hemos estado preguntado hace rato como te había parecido este día y tu pareces estar en la luna-dijo Tai.

Bueno yo…-dijo Yamato pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Ya no aguanto mas- dijo Davis parándose del sillón-Yamato agarrare tu baño prestado-dijo Davis mientras salía corriendo como un cohete.

Chicos, creo que yo ya me voy, no me siento muy bien del estomago, saben-dijo Ken no sin antes agarrar su cosas eh irse al igual que Davis.

¿Qué paso con ellos hoy?- le pregunto Tai a Matt.

Sinceramente, no se, de seguro les callo mal la comida-supuso Yamato.

Tú comiste- le pregunto Tai a Matt.

No- dijo Yamato empezando a sospechar de algo.- y ¿tu?

Pues yo agarre un postre que estaba en tu refrigerado-dijo Tai mostrando una sonrisa como si recordase el sabor de este.

Tú fuiste, debí haberlo imaginado-dijo Yamato con tono serio.

Lo siento, tenia ganas de eso-dijo Tai mientras sonreía.

Bueno, esto es raro, al parecer solo los que comieron se enfermaron-dijo Yamato.

De seguro esas de brujas les pusieron algo a la comida-dijo Tai esbozado una sonrisa.

Lo bueno es que no les paso a todos-dijo Yamato- no te preocupes mañana la pagaran-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa malévola.

Eso espero-dijo Tai mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Una pelirroja se levantaba de su sueño, aun un poco soñolienta hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse, luego de arreglar su cama se vio al espejo; traía consigo una pijama tipo vestido corto con tirantes. Fue directamente al baño a cepillarse los dientes y tratar de arreglarse el cabello; salió y fue hacia la cocina y como siempre en los fines de semana estaba vacio, su madre de seguro estaba en la tienda o haciendo uno que otros mandados. De repente alguien toco el timbre de su casa.

_¿Quién será a esta hora? Y aun peor el sábado_- se dijo a si misma mientras veía el reloj de la cocina el cual marcaba las 8:20 am.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona a quien menos quería ver en todo el mundo. Ahí estaban todas sus amigas junto con Tk e Izzy, claro sin olvidar al clan de Yamato.

¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?- les pregunto Sora no solo sorprendida por la hora o por las visitas también por la forma en que ella estaba vestida. Lo único que pudo notar fue que Tk e Izzy estaban rojos de la pena y que Yamato los miraba a ambos con enojo.

Bueno, es que a estos chicos, por no decir la otra palabra, se les ocurrió venir a altas mañanas solo para que empezásemos a servirles como niñeras que tienen que cuidar a niñitos que aun se chupan el dedo-dijo Mimi furiosa mientras veía a uno en principal, Tai.

Bueno pero ¿quien le manda a ser tan haraganas?-dijo Tai mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Nosotras haraganas ¿A quien es que mamá y yo tenemos que gritarle y hasta echarle agua para que se levante?- dijo Kari con las manos en la cintura.

Bueno, no empiecen, lo que paso, paso y ya están aquí-dijo Izzy- además yo solo me los encontré por que te venia a pedir mi USB-le explico este a Sora.

Bueno en ese entonces, pasen-dijo Sora aun avergonzada por su vestimenta- solo denme tiempo y estaré lista en unos minutos, tomen asiento y vean algo de tele si desean-dijo Sora mientras dejaba pasar a cada uno, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Yamato.

Sora's Pov…

Oh, no puedo creer que todos ellos vinieran hasta acá y yo en estas fachas, Uy…y lo que me enoja mas es que no se como tuvieron el valor de venir acá sabiendo en las situaciones que estamos, una cosa es cumplir el reto pero otra muy distinta el sacar provecho de ello. No y ni siquiera pudieron mostrar una pizca de vergüenza al venir a altas horas de la mañana. No, ahora tendré que apurarme o las cosas podrían ir peor. Ay, pero un día de estos todos estos aprovechados, idiotas me la pagarán.

Fin de Sora's Pov…

Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de nuestra pelirroja mientras se iba a bañar y demás.

Yamato's Pov…

Bueno así que decidimos desquitárnosla por lo de ayer, sin duda fue muy cruel de su parte ponerle laxantes a la comida, la suerte fue que ni Tai ni yo resultamos victimas de ello. Entonces decidimos que hoy les daríamos una visita sorpresa a cada una de ellas para que por lo menos no supieran en lo que se estaban metiendo, y me imagino que ni se imaginaran lo que les espera mas adelante. Aunque otra cosa que me molesto fueron las miradas que Tk e Izzy le enviaron a "MI" Sora, bueno no es oficialmente mi Sora, pero yo se que _volverá_ a caer y esta vez vera de lo que se perdió. Y de seguro vendrá a pedirme de rodillas que vuelva conmigo, y de paso le trato de explicar lo que vio en la caja, eso definitivamente fue un gran accidente y lo que pienso es que seria mejor no contarle el por que pero si lo dejo así como así también pensara mal de mi, ugh no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi.

Fin de Yamato's Pov…

Todos lo presente estaban en la sala esperando a Sora, ninguno de ellos se hablaban solo uno que uno que otros se enviaba miradas de odio, de vergüenza entre otras.

Luego de 35 minutos Sora salió de su cuarto ya lista con un short estilo jean negro y una camisa de tirantes amarilla con unos converse.

Ya estoy lista-dijo Sora mientras todos los presentes se levitaban.

Bueno vámonos-dijo Tai mientras habría la puerta y todo salían, no sin antes Sora dejarle una nota a su madre diciéndole que saldría con sus amigos.

Bueno ¿y que haremos?- dijo Yolei de mala gana.

Bueno, hoy habrá un partido de Tai, Davis y Ken entonces estábamos pensando en que ustedes podrían ir a apoyar mientras yo voy a practica de la banda-dijo Yamato de lo mas tranquilo.

¿Y Joe?-pregunto Tk dándose cuenta que no había llegado con ellos.

Estudiando-respondió Tai-al parecer se esta tomando mas enserio que antes sus estudios.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campo donde se jugaría el partido se notaba que la multitud estaba emocionada, al parecer no había tanta ya que era un partido amistoso.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por devolverla-dijo Izzy mientras tomaba la USB que Sora le extendía.

Bueno entremos-dijo Sora, mientras cada uno iba entrando hasta que alguien le cubrió el paso.

¿Qué sucede? Se supone que tu y yo estaríamos en practica de banda-le dijo Yamato mientras tomaba la mano de Sora.

No, tú dijiste que íbamos al partido de Tai-dijo Sora soltándose.

¿Prefieres ir a un partido de Tai que ir conmigo? Por que recuer…- dijo Yamato soltando una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Obvio que si-dijo Sora mientras seguía caminando.

Oye, a mi no me dejas con la palabra Takenouchi-dijo Yamato agarrando a Sora fuerte por el brazo.

Pues ya lo hice Ishida, y suéltame que me estas lastimando-dijo Sora y se sorprendió al ver que inmediatamente Yamato quito la mano.

Apresúrate antes de que se haga tarde-dijo Yamato mientras que con un semblante serio se fue por el otro camino.

Sora sin pronunciar ni una palabra mas siguió a Yamato, el camino fue callado pero a la vez agradable ya que cada uno pensaba en sus propios asuntos. Sora ni se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, ya que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por ahí, amenos que fuese por casualidad y por que en su mente solo pasaban imágenes del desayuno que se podría estar comiendo en ese instante y aun peor por que ayer en la noche no había cenado por que se quedo dormida.

Ya llegamos-dijo Yamato mientras abría la puerta de lo parecía ser una pequeña casa o un almacén, el cual estaba un poco descuidado.

Cuando Sora entro podía ver a cada uno de los integrantes jugando y haciendo tonteras pero cuando notaron ambas presencias pararon de jugar y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Wow…que sorpresa mas grata-dijo uno de los integrantes del grupo Akira, el era el que tocaba la guitarra.

Esto si que es una sorpresa- dijo otro el cual era Takashi, el tocaba el batería.

Hey, hace mucho que no venias por acá Sora- le dijo Yukata, el tocaba el teclado.

¿A que no adivinan que paso chicos…? Gane la apuesta que había hecho y ahora las chicas tendrán que ser nuestras esclavas-dijo Yamato de lo mas contento.

Había escuchado pero no me lo creía…hasta ahora-dijo Yucata.

Pues si, ahora chicos quieren algo…yo invito-dijo Yamato.

Hey, que tal si nos compras algo en el nuevo restaurante que esta como a dos manzanas- dijo Akira.

Esta bien, vamos Sora ve a comprar, toma- dijo Yamato mientras les daba unos cuantos yens.

¿Disculpa…Por que yo?- le dijo Sora sorprendida.

Bueno, tu me sirves a mi, ahora apúrate por que no se tu pero aquí tenemos hambre-le dijo Yamato mientras le abría la puerta para que esta saliese.

Eres un sinvergüenza, primero vienes a altas horas a mi casa, no me dejas ni desayunar y luego me mandas a caminar dos manzanas solo para conseguir algo para que se harten sin tener una pizca de consideración o por lo menos decir un por favor- dijo Sora totalmente seria y con hambre.

Ja, quien habla, la que ayer andaba de espía revisando mis cosas- dijo Yamato.

Bueno entonces por que no fuiste mas cuidadoso escondiendo tus porquerías, por que no creía que fueras tan tonto para dejar cualquier cosa que no quieras que fuese vista en cualquier lugar, pero me doy cuenta que si lo eres- dijo Sora.

Ah, ¿entonces todo lo que guardaba ahí fue una porquería?- le pregunto Yamato dolido por dentro.

Ja, pues no se tu pero yo veo porquería guardar fotos, cartas quemadas de la persona que algún día te quiso tanto, y si a ti te parece una porquería todo eso para como para estarlas quemando ¿por que a mi se me haría diferente?- dijo Sora con las manos en jarras.

¿Por qué no simplemente se consiguen un motel?- dijo uno de la banda, Yucata.

Oh, yo los acompaño- dijo emocionado Akira.

No seas tonto- dijo Takashi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- Sora ¿Nos harías el gran favor de irnos a comprar comida, la verdad estamos muy hambrientos y no dudo que tu también?- dijo tratando de calmar todo.

Con gusto-dijo Sora mientras tomaba el dinero que Yamato ahora tenia en las manos.

¿Que? Se tratar con las mujeres, vamos mi madre se levanta así todos los días- dijo Takashi al ver la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

* * *

Tai, Ken, Davis, Tk, Kari, Mimi y Yolei entraron a lo que parecía ser donde los jugadores se cambiaban de ropa y de ves en cuando alguno de ellos se metía a las duchas. El lugar tenía las paredes color azul, los casilleros de los jugadores estaban entre abiertos, algunas duchas estaban ocupadas ya que unos se bañaban antes del partido y para suerte de las chicas algunos jugadores estaban en toalla.

Tai ¿Por qué rayos no avisaste que vendrían semejantes bombones?- dijo uno de los chicos que andaba con toalla y con el cabello mojado, mientras les guiñaba el ojo a las chicas.

Hay cuidado con andar coqueteando, ellas son nuestras fan numero uno y las trataremos como tal- dijo Tai mientras les extendía un bulto de ropa a las chicas.

Verán hace mucho aquí que nadie nos hace el favor de lavarnos la ropa que usamos luego de jugar o antes, entonces pensamos que tal vez ustedes siendo tan buenas nos harían el favor de lavar la ropa que usaremos en el otro partido, la cual no esta limpia- concluyo Davis con una sonrisa.

Ni creas que voy a tocar eso- dijo Mimi mientras se hacia para atrás, evitando tocar cualquier cosa que viniese de las manos de Tai.

Pues mal por ti, pero quieras o no tendrás que hacer lo que nosotros digamos- dijo Tai mientras se hacia para delante y ponía en manos de Mimi el bulto de ropa.

Oh, por Dios, eso apesta a pescado- dijo Yolei sintiendo el olor de la ropa.

Pues acostúmbrate por que harás esto cada vez que tengamos un partido- dijo Ken con media sonrisa.

Hey, chicos es hora de ir a cambiarnos o no llegaremos para el primer tiempo- dijo Davis mientras empezaba a buscar en su casillero algo.

Cierto, bueno chicas las vemos luego, donde lo pueden lavar es en la pila que esta detrás de las duchas- dijo Tai mientras pensaba irse hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

Espera, ¿no hay una lavadora o algo así?- dijo Kari mientras tenia en su rostro de desagrado al ver el bulto de ropa el cual olía muy mal.

Nop, esta mala por este momento y tomen esto es de hace un mes pero creo que ustedes podrán quitarle el sucio y el olor- dijo Davis mientras le entregaba a Yolei unos shorts y una camiseta la cual olía peor que todo el bulto de ropa.

Oh, no, para eso necesitaremos un milagro, todavía no entiendo por que eres tan desagradable Motomiya-dijo Yolei tirando la ropa al suelo.

Tal vez cuando tu dejes de ser tan insoportable- le dijo Davis.

Oh quien habla el gloton, que posiblemente en 10 años tenga que trabajar como luchador zumo por tan gordo que seras- dijo Yolei.

Nerd- Davis

Idiota- Yolei

Horrible- Davis

Parasito- Yolei respondió

Molest… ¿Qué es un parasito?- dijo Davis confundido.

Ha, sabia que no sabría responder con esa- dijo Yolei con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ha, pues sabes no importa me voy, suerte con lavar- dijo Davis mientras se iba con los demás chicos.

Ugh, Sora no la puede estar pasando tan mal- dijo Mimi- en fin, vamos chicas mientras mas rápido empecemos mas rápido no iremos.

* * *

15 minutos habían pasado desde que Sora partió para buscar la comida y en esos 15 minutos Yamato parecía querer quedarse sin uñas ya que a cada rato se las mordía.

Matt, cálmate solo se ah ido por quince minutos y posiblemente dejaras de tener tus uñas en cinco minutos- dijo Akira.

¡DEJAME DE MOLESTARME SINO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA TU NARIZ!- dijo Matt dejando claro que estaba un "poco" enojado.

Hey tranquilo solo quiero que sepas que nos pones nervioso- respondió Akira.

Pues la verdad no veo tan mal que le rompas la nariz, le harías un favor y además tal vez ya operada consiga novia- dijo Yukata.

Chicos ya vuelvo, voy a ir a buscarla- dijo Yamato tomando su chaqueta.

Uy si ve rápido por que si no quien sabe que le hagan a ella estando en un lugar tan peligroso, se razonable, ella esta bien no se tal vez hay mucha fila o tal vez se encontró con un chico y coquetean entre si o…- dijo Akira tratando de buscar una razón por la cual la peli- roja no llegaba, pero al no conseguir respuesta de Yamato vio que su presencia había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

Wow jamás lo vi correr así ni siquiera cuando las fans lo persiguen- dijo Takashi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**5 minutos después…**

Ufff…ya llegue, siento la tardanza pero había mucha fila y había un señero enorme que no daba paso a nadie ya que pedía, pedía y pedía y si me lo preguntan yo digo que gasto como una fortu…¿Por qué me quedan viendo así?- dijo Sora entrando al lugar con bolsas en sus manos y con un rostro de confusión por las miradas que los compañeros de Yamato le dirigían.

Es que…Matt salió hace cinco minutos a buscarte- dijo Takashi.

Ah, y ahora me quiere de niñera para que ande buscando por él, pero me voy, ya no lo soporto- dijo Sora mientras le extendia unos billetes a Takashi- toma dáselos dile que me fui y que no soy niñera de nadie para andarlo buscando.

Sora ¿estas bien?- dijo Akira con cara de preocupación.

Si, te vez pálida y no sé si es verdad o es mi imaginación pero tus labios se están poniendo morados- dijo Yukata.

No es nada, solo es que…- pero Sora no pudo terminar por que se mareo un poco y antes de que esta cayese, los brazos de Takashi la sostuvieron.

Sora, tal vez debería quedarte un poco más hasta que llegue Matt y te lleve a casa- dijo él ayudándola a que se parase bien.

No de ninguna manera, me voy, de seguro ocupo aire- dijo Sora mientras se soltaba de Takashi y salía por la puerta.

Sora deambulaba por el parque pero al parecer se sostenía de de todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, sentía que sus piernas ya no daban, se sentía muy cansada y veía todo muy borroso sin contar que sentía que le movían el mundo. No había sentido eso hace un año cuando no comió por todo un día por hacer una huelga de hambre contra su madre ya que habían tenido una discusión y el resultado fue el estado en el que esta ahora.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo tendría un duro contacto con el suelo un par de brazos la sostuvieron.

¿Estas bien?-dijo una voz.

Pero ella no pudo responder por que no encontró voz y lo ultimo que vio fue unos bellos ojos verdes.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que haya sido de mucho agrado, se que me tarde pero es que últimamente no eh tenido tanto tiempo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, enserió me siento muy bien cuando los leo.**

**¿Llegaran a cumplir su parte del trato las chicas?**

**¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de cómo fueron las cosas de verdad?**

**¿Se dirán lo que sienten Tk y Kari?**

**¿Seguirán las disputas entre Mimi y Tai, Yolei y Davis?**

**¿Quién era la persona que sostuvo a Sora antes de que esta cayese?**

**¿Sabrán al fin por que inicio todo esto…?**

**Bueno…tal vez algunas de estas preguntas se resuelvan en el próximo capitulo….**

**DEJEN REVIWS…**

**Besos**

**Saludos…!**


End file.
